Cross Continental Kisses
by Skames
Summary: On one side of the Atlantic, there’s Spencer - young, beautiful, British. On the other side, there’s Ashley - hot, careless, American. Then there’s a school exchange. And cross-continental kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**If Teddy Bears had a language, that would be what we'd be writing in now. Unfortunately, neither Skye nor James (see profile for more info) are efficient Teddy Bear language teachers - they just sit on our beds and smile nicely.**

**I guess this presentation will have to be in English then. Welcome to the first chapter of Cross-Continental Kisses, one of those nice Spashley fics that don't mess up with your brain too much. You know, the plot isn't too complicated :p**

**We hope you enjoy it. For those who think they've heard this style of writing before, I'm Jonz, the author of The Power of Rainbows. The co-writer of this story, and of this account, is BehindTheWords. She controls Ashley in this story, as for me, I control Spencer (cuz I'm just soooo blonde and innocent, right?). [BehindTheWords: 'Yeah right...'] Go ahead and review if you want more or enjoy the story, and want to see more of it :)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Spashley is not ours. Skames is. ..You're all so jealous, right? This is also our first fic together, and we've got most of it planned out. It should go well ;)  
**_**Warning**_**: Oh my god guys, this fiction is gay! So if you're not okay with RainbowLand, head for the little x top right. If, however, you're a regular resident, then welcome on board :D**

* * *

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Victoria_! I swear, if you have taken my sweater again this time, I'll…"

Emma stomped from her bunk bed to the one I shared with Victoria, glaring at the St George's student suitcase on the sheets. I leant against the bunk ladder: the eternal banters between my two friends had long since been part of our daily routine.

But I was bored, and watching them had the merit of being entertaining. My suitcase had been finished ages ago that morning and I was left to observe the mess of clothes my dorm mates had thrown our room into, at 11pm the night before we departed. For girls who wore uniforms for the 2/3rds of the year, those two sure had a loft of civilian clothes.

Being in the St George's boarding school since I was four, I didn't care much about how many pairs of jeans or tops I had. All that counted was that I liked wearing them whenever we were allowed to change out of our uniforms.

"Spencer! Help me, this is unfair," whined Emma.

"Does it really matter which one of you brings the sweater to America? The important thing is that it gets there, right?"

Emma pouted and slumped onto one of the bunks.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Em. I just think you guys could have packed a little earlier than six hours before we have to leave, and I…"

I sighed and looked away. Instantly, Emma was by my side, a concerned look on her face. We pretty much knew each other by heart – growing up together does that to people.

"Are you alright, Spence? Is it the trip? …You know it'll go fine."

I shook my head from side to side, my eyes still trained to the pair of shorts that lay discarded on the floor.

"What is it then? I thought you were happy to go to America."

And I was, really. My mum was American, but had married my father, an Englishman, and had moved to England. I had never been to the States before, so when we were told that St George was in a school exchange program with a high school in L.A. and that we would be going there at the end of the year, I could only be excited. But there was one little problem..

"Oh, don't tell me." Realisation dawned on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Kirsty again?"

Kirsty indeed. I nodded, a sorry look on my face.

"Has she been bothering you? Cuz you know Vic and I can go and bust her pretty little ass, if you want."

"No, Em, there's no need to get in a fight. She's just been… catching me in corridors and leaving mails on the school intranet and just… following me again."

"Goodness. I know you're hot and all, but she's really struggling to get over you, eh…"

I nodded again, embarrassed. I really didn't know what to do about Kirsty. She was… my first girlfriend after I realised I was gay; we dated for four months before she broke up because I refused to come out to my family. She hadn't seemed to be worth the risk. And now she was being clingy and wanted me back and was just a...pain in general. Getting over her was much easier than I thought it would be, though it looked like it hadn't been the same on her side.

That had been a couple of months ago.

"She's requested to share a room with me, over in America. And then asked me if I was happy about it." I sighed.

"What! Are you serious?"

Emma groaned and slipped a hand through her hair.

"Even Thomas wasn't that clingy..." she muttered.

I winced, smiling lightly. Thomas, Emma's on-and-off boyfriend, had decided to climb over St George's walls last time they "broke up", a bouquet of flowers in between his teeth. He had ended up with a broken leg. And had written love declarations to her all over his cast.

He was quite cute, though not my type. Considering my type was girls...

"Have you gone to see the principal about it?" she asked, sitting back down on the bunk and pulling me down next to her.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Telling Mrs White that Kirsty is actually my ex, that there are lesbians in her amazing all-girl school, and that I can't possibly share a room with her without standing the risk of getting raped?"

Emma leant down on her arms, looking at me and raising her eyebrow.

"Eh, honey, everyone knows all-girl schools end up having quite a few lezzies running around. White probably knows that all of her perfect little girls have been playing in the showers..."

I smirked. I loved being in this school, really.

"So anyway. What are you going to do?"

"Going to do about what?" came a voice from the other end of the room.

We both turned to find Victoria standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel. I swallowed and turned away.

Yeah, loved being in this school, but every now and then it could get quite hot. Err, I mean, hard.

"The Wade-girl has made a request to sleep with Spencer, in America."

"What, you have to put in requests to fuck people now?"

She looked at us pseudo-innocently. Emma groaned.

"Stop playing dumb. We have to get her out of Spencer's room."

"I didn't even know we had assigned rooms. How does that work?"

Victoria walked past us, drying her hair with a towel as she stepped over to our mirror.

"Have you seriously not been listening? ..You do know we're going to America, right?" Emma inquired.

Victoria just rolled her eyes to the mirror, looking at us absently.

"We've got this big..house thing over there, and all of the girls are staying in there throughout the trip. And apparently you can chose who you want to be with," I explained.

"How many girls per room?"

"No idea."

"Well... just go to White and tell her you have no intention of being with Wade. Or...I can do it if you like."

Victoria was one of the brightest students in school, was head of the Heads, captain of our Rounders team, and had won several scholar prizes. Surprisingly, White liked her...

"Would you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grinned at me and I breathed in. Glad I didn't have to worry about that anymore...

Emma struggled to her feet, putting her hands on her hips as she stepped closer to Victoria.

"By the way, Evans. Where have you been?"

"Just showering. Wanted to clean up before we left. Why?"

"You wouldn't know where my sweater is, would you?"

Victoria froze, putting a fake smile on her face seconds too late.

"Err, no?"

"Oh my god, you do! Thief! Get back here!"

"Geez, Em, calm do-"

I laughed, watching as Emma launched herself onto the barely dressed girl. Victoria yelped and I grinned, pulling my legs under me on the bed. I was going to enjoy watching the two of them pack...

* * *

"Ok, so I have an announcement to make."

Sure, don't they all? I rolled my eyes and put my headphones on again before leaning down on my desk with closed eyes.

"Davies, pay attention! Headphones off and straighten up."

I looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm gay, Mr. Brown, so I'm afraid that's impossible."

He just sighed and massaged his temples. "Whatever. Now please, will you all just calm down and let me talk?"

Silence.

"Good." He took a deep breath and continued. "So, as you all know we'll have quite an interesting time the following weeks."

Mutual agreement. As I turned my head, I saw several of the other students nod, most sticking their heads together, whispering excitedly. What the hell is going on? I turned to the other side, looking confused at Kyla who was sitting next to me.

"Oh God, Ash, can you be any more oblivious?" She poked the side of my head.

"I'm not oblivious, I'm just… not good at paying attention to the old, almost extinguished race of humanity which still claims the chalk to be the greatest invention of all."

She snorted. "Sure. Care to elaborate on what you _are_ good at then?"

I looked at her and grinned. "Sure you want to know, baby sis? It involves a lot of tongue and finger activity. But nah, you're right," I continued, smirk growing wider at her grimace, "I'm not really into the whole sis on sis action. Besides, I saw your tongue being stuck into some yucky boy's throat this morning. I wouldn't dare running the chance of indirectly making out with a boy."

I shivered.

"...So, seeing as there was a rather unfortunate problem with the plumbing at the place they were supposed to stay, that means you'll each have to house one student each."

The teacher's voice made it impossible for Kyla to reply, and made my eyes go wide.

"What is he talking about?" I whispered and looked over at her again.

"You know that exchange program we have with that school in England?"

I nodded slowly. I think I did remember something among the lines, yes.

"Well, a group of their students are coming over to visit us for a period of time."

I stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope, am not."

"Oh great. So I'm going to have to share my room with some ugly, acne and spotty British teenager, with greasy hair and no taste in music, who just wants to smoke American joints?"

"Actually, it's an all girls' school."

"…oh. Oh. …do they have uniforms?" I suddenly smirked. I did like DEBS for another reason than just Lucy Diamonds, after all. "Ouch!" I stared at her before lowering my gaze to my arm and pouted. "That's going to leave a bruise. What was that for anyway?"

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd remind you that you're a girl, not a boy. Even though you're definitely worse than any other guy I know."

I rolled my eyes. "If someone was to be confused about their gender, it would have to be you, Ky. You hit like a guy, it's really not attractive, you know."

"What's not attractive?"

My best friend, Chelsea, suddenly popped up next to me, before sitting down on the table in front of us. I smiled. No one ever got our friendship or how we could be friends at all, seeing how different we are. Neither could I really, but I loved it, and I loved her as only best friends can do.

"Chelsea!" I grinned and hugged her knees, which were right in front of me, and leaned my head down, resting it on one of them. "Haven't seen you in ages! How's my favorite girl?"

She chuckled and patted me gently on the head. "Dramatic as always, Ash. It's only been…what? Last time I saw you was in History, which was two hours ago."

I pouted. "Well… anyway, that means two hours with only her." I nodded towards Kyla who grinned sheepishly.

"Here goes again, the undying sisterly love between the Davies sisters. You guys should get married; you're acting like a married couple anyway."

My eyes widened as I stared at my best friend who was chuckling as she found her bag and started to rummage through it. "You so did not say that! I'm going to ignore it. …..Pft! Me, Ashley Davies, married?"

Kyla laughed and raised an eyebrow, grinning at Chelsea who mimicked her actions. "Didn't she just say she would ignore what you said?"

"Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said. "Have you heard the news? All those Union Jacks coming over here?"

Chelsea stopped all previous actions and stared at me. "Honestly, Ashley, how dense are you?"

I pouted. "What have I done now?"

"You can hardly call that "news". We've known about it for months now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? How come I just got informed, then?"

She shrugged. "You tell me."

"But wait! Does that mean you actually knew that some strangers from the other side of the Atlantic would come and sleep in our beds?"

She tapped her note book with her pen, shaking her head. "Nope, that's the only new thing about it, really. They were supposed to stay at this old campus building or whatever, but after what our teacher said, apparently there was something wrong with the plumbing, making the whole place wet and whatnot."

I nodded slowly. "Ok…, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll have to open my door to some strangers." I pouted.

"Oh come on, your flat is huge! You could almost get lost in that place."

I snickered. "And you call _me_ the drama queen? Ok, I admit it, we've got quite a lot of space, but it's not like the mansion you're describing now."

She nodded. "Still, you'd probably be able to house all of the English students at once, if you had to."

I choked. "What?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. You only have to house one, we get one each, remember? Yours is some "Spencer Carlin" if I recall correctly."

I tilted my head and repeated the name. "Spencer Carlin, huh? I wonder what she'll be like…" Oh, if I only knew…

**

* * *

**

Any idea as to what's going to happen next? You're very welcome to review -cute smile- Reviews are answered, either by BehindTheWords or by myself, Jonz.

**Go have a look on our profile if you haven't done so already, you'll get to know us a little better :)**

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**We were really pleased with all the interest we've had for this fic so far, _thanks to all of you_! Concerning the updates, they should take place on Wednesdays and Sundays of every week. We hope to have finished writing this fic by the end of the summer - if not, the updates will probably go down to just once a week during school times.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter of CCK! Spencer's POV, ie, written by Jonz (aka, James' cuddly companion :) )  
Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_: South of Nowhere is not ours. but it's okay, we've got Teddy Bears to cheer us up. I betcha Skye and James are much more cuddly than Spencer!!  
_Warning_: It's gay, it's lovely, it's rainbowy. You know you love it.**

* * *

**Cross-Continental Kisses**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV**

"Guess what," Victoria whispered as she slipped into the seat next to me.

I mumbled, eyes barely opening to look at her.

"Hmm."

"I spoke to White about Kirsty…"

Instantly, I was much more awake. Well, not _much_ more awake, but better than I was a minute ago. It was around 5am and all of the girls involved in the trip were loading into the bus that would take us to the airport. From then on, it would be an 11 hour long flight till L.A., where we would then meet the people we were staying with for the next two weeks.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily, shifting my head to her shoulder as she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Well… turns out we're not going to have to share rooms in any big house."

"…What do you mean?"

"Apparently the place we were staying at has this... last minute leakage problem, and so instead they're going to make us sleep in the students' houses."

"…What?" Tip: don't confused me at some ridiculous o'clock in the morning.

"None of us are going to be together. We're going to be with the kids at King High."

I yawned and pressed myself further into her.

"Well… that can't be too bad, eh…"

An hour later we pulled into Heathrow Airport and lugged past check-in, security, and all that business. We caught up with Helen and Rebecca just as the guard was feeling up and down Helen, who was giggling her head off.

"I love manly men in uniforms," she winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I was happy to leave all of _those_ to her… And I was ready to bet that she had walked past there with, like, a pair of scissors tucked into her shirt on purpose. And then say she had forgotten about it.

We had been told to wear our uniforms for the arrival into L.A., though after 11 hours of flight, I wasn't too sure just how good we'd look… Especially now that we'd be meeting them bang as we arrived, instead of getting our first night off there as planned.

As the lot of us settled down at the Flight Gate, Mrs White and our English teacher stood in front of us.

"Girls, I would like to bring to your attention certain safety and behaviour rules…"

A knowing smile passed on all of our faces. Our beloved headmistress and her rules.

"...and have an announcement to make concerning our voyage."

Ah, this was new.

"Firstly, you must remember that you come from one of the most renowned and respected establishments in England. Your uniforms entitle you to behave as would be expected from proper and educated young ladies."

A repressed chuckle ran through the group. Yeah. Right.

"Secondly, King High is a mixed school, meaning that you shall be in presence of those people of the male gender."

Which was exactly why most of the girls here had enrolled into the trip.

"Now now, girls, I am sure that they are all civil young men and you should have no difficulty in getting accustomed to their presence. However, if one of them comes to put you in any kind of distress or confronts you with a situation you do not appreciate, do not hesitate to come and see myself, Miss Parmley or any of the teachers present in the establishment."

"Oh I'm sure that won't happen, Mrs White," Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Good. Now, for the announcement. As you all know, you were supposed to be hosted in a building located on the school campus. However there have been a few technical problems and you shall now be staying with the students themselves."

There was a murmur of excitement amongst the girls.

"Not to worry though, ladies. I have managed to make sure you all stay with girls."

The murmur died down to be replaced by a low groan of disappointment. Well. Except those of us who were definitely of the female persuasion…

"Our flight leaves in half an hour, thus I would like to take the time to read out the names of the charming young people you shall be staying with."

I sat back into my seat and switched off. Well. This was it, I was leaving for Los Angeles. Or, more precisely, for some girls room in Los Angeles. Rather exciting, don't you think?

Emma snaked her way to the seat next to me, catching onto my hand.

"This means you won't have to be with Kirsty! Don't you just love fate?"

"Yeah, Victoria told me on the bus. As for fate… bah, I've heard there are quite a lot of queers in L.A.. With a bit of luck I'll end up sleeping with one," I grinned, my mood lifting as the excitement of the trip took over.

"Who is Spencie sleeping with now?"

Rebecca, sitting on the floor in front of me, tipped her head back into my lap and looked at me, amused. Just then, Mrs White's voice barged in.

"Spencer Carlin, you shall be sleeping with Ashley Davies."

"Hear hear. Spence will be sleeping with Ashley Davies," Emma choked out in between to spurts of repressed laughter.

Mrs White had the knack of using inadequate expressions, but always right on time for some kind of joke…

"Ashley Davies… mhh… Doesn't that sound kinda bitchy and American to you?" I asked, ignoring my friends' hilarity.

"Sweetheart, she is American. And thus the chances of her being bitchy as well are high."

I kicked Rebecca lightly.

"Oy, you. There's no need to be mean to them."

"They say tomAYto! I mean, come on! What kind of people say tomAYto? And aluMINum?"

"Obviously they do. And you're the one being bitchy, here."

"I'm not being bitchy, just speaking proper…" she mumbled.

I smiled and shook my head. Well, Ashley Davies, beware. I'm coming.

* * *

**So, still like where this is going? Want to hear from the epic Ashley Davies? ....You'll have to wait till Wednesday =D**

**In the meantime, you can always send us a nice little review, to keep us going. (almost wrote 'coming' just then. Oh dear..)**

**xx  
Skames**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves we've received so far - they stitched a smile on our faces! **

**As for the story, one of you pointed out that the dialogue in Ashley's part was a bit confusing. We've taken this into account, so hopefully, you'll find this chapter easier to follow than the previous Ashley chapter.**

**Jonz (/James/Spencer) was absent at the start of this week, came back tonight (Wednesday) to post the update with me, and then will be absent again till next Tuesday, so I (BehindTheWords/Skye/Ashley) will be writing the author's note and answering reviews etc... This won't be a major change considering we ****usually ****write them together, but yeah. Just for info :)**

**_Disclaimer_: Come on, how can anyone own Rainbows and their love? Pft.  
****_Warning_: Contains exceptionally violent language and threats of decapitation of fluffy beings. Gruesome, right? We think you'll survive though ;)  
**

* * *

**Cross-Continental Kisses**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

"… and if you don't get your ass over here within the next 5 minutes, I'll… I'll rip the head off Mr. Ripley!"

I gasped.

"You so wouldn't!"

"Oh, you know I'm capable of doing a lot of… stuff."

I could practically _hear_ Kyla's grin on the other side of the phone.

"Ok, ok, I promise! I'm already on my way as it is. So you can leave Mr. Ripley alone."

The last sentence came out as an aggressive growl. Yes, I _was_ attached to Mr. Ripley. She chuckled.

"Fine, I promise to not lay my hands on your precious soft toy of a giraffe. So, see you soon then?"

"Yeah, see you in a sec," I said and hung up, tossing my phone on the seat next to me as I turned the corner and sped up a bit.

I've always loved airports. There is something about the whole atmosphere of travelling and the whole excitement linked to it. What I don't like is the whole suitcase affair. The bad blood between suitcases and I has existed for as long as I can remember. I think my dad told me how one had fallen over me as I was about three years old. I guess that's when it started- the war between Davies and the suitcases.

I glared at the mountain of suitcases on the truck, then back to the suitcase which had fallen down from the very top a few seconds earlier. Right in front of me. Had I been in a hurry, which I should, according to Kyla, it would have hit me.

"I'm so sorry," the boy driving the suitcase-car-thing said. "It's never happened before, I have no idea what happened now."

I turned my head and looked at him. "Oh, don't worry, it's not the first time, trust me. They're evil creatures, suitcases are."

He looked at me weirdly, but I just shrugged and walked off.

"Ok, so they should be…" I mumbled to myself, trying to catch a glimpse of Kyla, Chelsea and the others who were waiting for the English students. "Right there!" I grinned and made my way towards them.

"Hello, gir…" Smack! "What the hell, Kyla?!"

"Oh, hello, Ash," she said in a honey-dipped- voice, smiling sweetly at me. "Being a bit late, aren't you?"

She tilted her head. Uh oh, I really didn't like the look in her eyes. "I was attacked! I swear, those suitcases will never stop hunting me! The third world war isn't over yet." I growled. "It probably won't end until one of us dies. It's either me or them." I glared spitefully at a suitcase only a few steps away from us. The hot brunette next to it winked at me after checking me out quickly. I smiled back before turning my attention back to Kyla.

"Oh God," I heard her sigh. "She's barely been here a minute, and has already managed to make a fool of herself."

I tilted my head and smiled. "I love you too, Ky," I said and hugged her, then ruffled her hair before quickly jumping away, laughing loudly. I turned to Chelsea. "So, when are the Union Jacks coming?"

The brunette checking me out a moment earlier burst out laughing. "Erm," Chelsea cleared her throat, smiling softly at me, "they're already here."

I blinked.

"Oh…" I turned to the brunette, who, I now realized, was one of several girls with suitcases and bags right next to them. "Right." "Right," I repeated and looked at the group of girls, some of them were still giggling. "That's them, I suppose?" I nodded towards them. "They're cute." I grinned. "And wearing uniforms!"

"Yeah. Well, they're not exactly DEBS uniforms or anything, but I guess they'll do." One of the girls smiled and took a step towards me, her hand reaching out to shake mine. I swallowed. Wow. I never knew the British accent could be that hot. Or maybe it was just her voice. Or maybe even a mix of both. Whatever it was, I was definitely interested in hearing more. Then again… her lips looked deliciously kissable. Fuck, dilemma. Hot voice or irresistible lips? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…

"I'm impressed," I grinned as I shook her hand. God, her hand was so soft. I didn't want to let it go, but I figured I'd probably made enough of a fool out of myself for today, so I reluctantly managed to let go of her hand and put my hands in each of my jeans pockets.

"Oh?"

I nodded. "You've heard of DEBS."

She threw her head back and laughed, pearly teeth sparkling, golden locks dancing with every movement. "Honestly, what do you Americans think about England?"

"Now, or before we met?" I smirked and winked at her, causing her to blush slightly.

One of the other British girls mumbled something and glared at me, before turning her attention to the girl in front of me. The blonde goddess rolled her eyes and sighed softly, giving me an apologetic smile. I looked back at the other girl before turning my full attention to the blue eyes right in front of me.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, licking my lips.

I suddenly didn't want to know, I just wanted to get out of there, away from all of them. Especially the piercing blue eyes which seemed to freeze me to the spot, making it impossible to move.

"Ex," she whispered. I nodded. God, what the hell is this? I need to get out of here, fast. I guess there are just too many people around, I suddenly can't seem to breathe. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Oh, that's right!" I looked around, noticing everyone was busy chatting, getting acquainted. "Do you know some Spencer Carlin? I think she's staying at my place."

She blinked a few times before opening her mouth to answer. It seemed like she was in some sort of daze. "So, Spencer is staying at your place?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what my friend Chelsea told me at least." I pointed her out to the blonde. Chelsea seemed busy chatting with one of the other girls. Kyla on the other hand noticed us looking over at them and waved at me.

"So, you guys found each other already? Ready to go home? You need to give me and my guest a ride, by the way." She wrapped one of her arms around one of the girls.

I jerked my head back to the blonde next to me. "You're…"

"Spencer Carlin, that's right." She nodded. It was my time to be dazed as I stared into the ocean of blue eyes smiling at me.

* * *

**Want to know more? Keen on getting into Spencer's head, once again? It's all in the next update! We hope you'll enjoy :) **

**And in the meantine you could always leave us a review, eh? They make Skye and James so happy they see rainbows. =D We don't want our lovely Skames duo to suffer rainbow deprivation, do we? ;)**

**xx**

**Skames  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you all!**

**Once again, a huge thanks for all the reviews and support - it feels great, especially since it's our first fic together. A little more Spashley in this chapter, we hope you'll appreciate it ;)**

**Jonz is still away in some...show in England - but she'll be back for next Tuesday, with loads of new updates :) Till then, enjoy the ride...**

**_Disclaimer_: They're obviously not ours, since if the girls were wearing uniforms, in L.A., in a lesbian TV Series, it would be seen as porn. Which it obviously isn't...  
_Warning_: Uniform goodness. Mrrrrrm.**

**

* * *

**

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

Are all the girls in L.A. like this? If so, I'm moving here.

Ashley Davies turned up late, and actually wouldn't have turned up at all if her…half…sister? hadn't menaced to maim one of Ashley's toys. But I was fast to forgive her, considering her…body.

And she has a pretty good gaydar. And a pretty nice ass, too. And hell, nice ride.

"So…you two live together?" I asked tentatively as our two hosts led us to Ashley's car.

"Yeah. Well, Ashley's mum lives with us, but you won't see her too much…"

Awesome, this meant Emma and I would be sticking together too. We grinned at each other: it was always nice to have a proper friend there, in case we didn't get along with our hosts – which didn't seem likely.

"Trust me, consider yourselves lucky if you don't meet her at all..." muttered the, er, hottest of the two brunettes.

"Why?" asked Emma, her suitcase trailing loudly behind her.

"She's a bit.." Ashley started, before Kyla frowned at her.

"Ash! …What my sister means to say is that Christine is a little..cold towards her daughter."

I watched the three of them chat, biting my lip as I found myself feeling relieved I was with Ashley, and not with another girl like Kyla.

It wasn't that Kyla wasn't nice or anything – she had been adorable with us when we arrived in L.A. And she was pretty, I couldn't deny it. But Ashley had something much more…. rawr about her.

Please ignore the fact I just rawred. ..It's the jet lag.

As Kyla took Emma's suitcase and mine to put them in the boot of the car (Ashley had refused to step near our bags, for some reason), I turned to catch Ashley's eyes running up and down my body.

"So… which uniform is better? Ours or Amy's and co?" I smirked.

I caught Emma groaning and looking over to Kyla knowingly, but I ignored it.

Ashley's gaze flew to my face as she smirked back. Okay, so I just spotted her looking me up and she's not even embarrassed about it? …How queer. Or maybe it's just like that in America. …Then again, maybe it's just her.

"Well…. DEBS uniform is shorter…"

I raised my eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, are these too long?" I glanced at Emma and she rolled her eyes, nonetheless grinning back, nodding. "Ah, Em and I will show you how the St George girls really wear their uniforms…"

The church girl in me said I should really stop flirting now, because I hardly knew this Davies person. But don't worry. I stopped listening to the church girl in me when I was eleven.

Emma and I proceeded to rolling the top of our skirts up, successfully making them shorter, opened a few extra buttons on our shirt, pulled the bandana around our necks a little tighter and threw our jerseys into the car. Like we had done this all our life. Which we kinda had, really.

Ashley stared, wetting her lips slightly.

Emma chuckled, nudging me.

"Heh, these Americans can't take much, can they… Imagine what it would be if Vic, Becky and Helen were here…"

Somehow, feeling Ashley's eyes on me, I guessed that the girls being here or not wouldn't have changed where the brunette's attention was right now…

"Hell, it makes me want to wear a uniform just to be able to do that…" murmured Ashley. "Say, is there any chance of me getting a place in your school?"

Kyla returned from the back of the car, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Well done girls, you've made Ashley appreciate something else about uniforms. It used to be 'rip them off'. But now it's 'shorten them and then rip them off'."

…I wouldn't mind her ripping my uniform off. Or her ripping any of my clothes off.

I grinned as I felt our driver's eyes trail down to my cleavage and decided that I suddenly wanted to stretch. Oh, any illusions these yanks had about British girls were going to be ruined by the St George lot. Mrs White was the only one who thought we were "prim and genteel"…

As we drove off (me in the front seat, Ashley dictated…) Kyla asked if there was anything special we wanted to do on our first night.

"Oh, yeah. This is an interesting question," Ashley agreed. She turned her head to look at me briefly. "Spencer, is there any_thing_ you want to do?"

Dear British lesbians, I strongly recommend that you find yourself a Lalaland hottie and make her say your name. It does wonders to your lower stomach. Love, Spencer Davies.

I decided to play along.

"Any_thing, _Davies?"

She bit her lip.

"Must you use my last name, Carlin?"

P.S.: Make her say your family name too.

The two behind us groaned.

"Is she always like this?" they asked each other, in perfect unison.

Emma chuckled, slipping her hand forward to nudge my cheek softly.

"Eh, I guess it just goes to show you should never let two flaming homos have a conversation…"

"Actually, you should just never let my sister near anyone," Kyla added, poking her sister.

Ashley mumbled something about "who ever said anything about having a conversation?" as I grinned to myself.

Well, this trip was going to be interesting. Though… considering the way Kirsty had looked at Ash and I earlier… The smile on my face disappeared to be replaced by a worried frown.

I hoped she wouldn't have one of her unrequited jealousy crisis's here, or end up ruining my trip… or harming Ashley in any way.

That one would also be fun to explain to White.

'Ah, well, you see, Mrs White… Kirsty ripped Ashley's eyes out because she's actually my gay ex and refuses to let me be with any other girls, let alone smoking hot American lesbians.'

Ashley's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey now, wipe that frown off your face baby. You're in L.A., and Ky and I are taking you out for dinner."

"We are?"

"Yup. I know the perfect place."

* * *

**Now now Davies, what are you going to do next? Find out next Wednesday :D**

**Tell us if you want to read more :)**

**xx  
Skames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome to all our readers, new and old! :p**

**Here goes for the Wednesday update. For those who know Jonz's bad update reputation, 5 steady updates is pretty impressive eh? xp It's the good influence BehindTheWords has on her ;)**

**As bballgurl42 mentionned, yes, there is a difference in language in this fic. Jonz writes in British English, whereas BehindTheWords types in American English. Therefore Spencer really -is- British, and Ashley is, well, American. Aforementionned reader said it made the story much more entertaining: that's good :D  
And to clear up stuff, yes, the boot of the car is the 'trunk' of a car and a jersey in England is part of a uniform and would correspond to a vest or a sweater.**

**Also, yes, the updates are rather short. It's in order for us to be able to write the story up and keep the flow coming on time for Wednesdays and Sundays, so you'll have to forgive us. Hopefully the frequency of the updates counterbalances the length a little. ..I think some of the future chapters we have typed up are longer.**

**Anyway, we'll let you read! Hope you enjoy it, this chapter is written by BehindTheWords.**

**_Disclaimer_: Get over it guys. They're not ours. They should be though :)  
_Warning_: Arrogance and homosexuality. You have been warned!**

**

* * *

**

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

Chapter 5

**Ashley's POV**

I love the word perfect. According to Aristotle, "perfect" has three meanings, or three illustrations of the same concept: perfect is that which is complete with all its necessary parts intact, perfect is something that is so good that nothing else can be better, and perfect is something which has attained its purpose. Now why am I even thinking about this? I smirked as I parked the car, knowing what was about to come.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spencer laughed loudly as soon as we got out of the car, right in front of my favorite hangout place ever. You could practically feel the beat of the music pulsate through your body, even on the outside of the building. "The Perfect Place?" She tried to stifle her laugh, but failed rather miserably. "Oh wow, seriously, couldn't they find a dumber name for the place?"

"Probably, but they decided to go for queer instead," Ky answered dryly, making her way towards the entrance with Emma by her side, both already in a conversation about some of the hotter guys in our school.

I must admit I'm rather surprised. I didn't know there were any hot guys in my school. Hmm, I guess I'll try to take a look around the next time I bother to show up there.

…Then again, why would I bother looking for guys when I have hot girls like Carlin by my side?

I smirked again as I placed my right hand on her lower back, watching her bemused expression as she was busy checking out the place on the outside. The bemused expression soon subsided, quickly being replaced by a slight blush and an unmistakable shiver. I pressed my body against hers and breathed hotly in her ear. "You'll love this place, promise." And with that I was off, towards the entrance, knowing that she would follow soon after. Let the poor girl catch her breath, eh?

"So, erm," she cleared her throat as I held up the door for her. Man, I never realized people blushing could be this adorable. And hot. Adorably hot. It makes me want to kiss her even more. …Did I say kiss? I meant... it makes me want pancakes with loads of chocolate and whipped cream! Yes, that's it. …No wait. No no no. No, not chocolate. And definitely not whipped cre… I wonder how Spencer tastes like with chocolate and whipped cream all over her… damn, I've got to stop this.

"…you there? You seem sort of dazed."

I suddenly realize Spencer is standing right in front of me, waving her hand. "Uh," I say. Nice, Davies, really nice. And the prize for best and most well-developed vocabulary goes to none other than Ashley Davies! Not.

"Yeah, I'm good. You were saying?" I tilted my head and watched her, feeling my lips form yet another smile. She smiled back.

"Why is it called "The Perfect Place"? They should at least have some sort of reason or excuse for their choice of name."

I chuckled. "Yeah, they do. Let me show you this."

I grabbed her hand and made my way towards one of the closest walls, trying not to think too much about the tingly sensations shooting from my palm and through the rest of my body. There, on the wall, were several quite cool pieces of art, informing the reader about the place which was in fact a mix of a bar and a nightclub.

"_Seeing as we have got everything it takes to make "The Perfect Place" the most popular place for young people to hang out; it being a variety of drinks that no other place in the district can provide, excellent music or the coolest people, we have no real competition among the other bars and nightclubs. These two facts make us almost perfect – almost. The last ingredient is for you to add to the mix, if you feel that going to "The Perfect Place" has attained the purpose of your visit. _

"God," she said and turned to look at me with a smirk, "you've been hanging out here a bit too much, haven't you?"

I looked confused at her. "Why, how do you know?"

She chuckled. "Because it sounds almost like you. It has this queer arrogance which draws people to it." I tilted my head and watched her as she continued, finger tapping her lower lip as she looked deep in thought. "Yet there is this almost humble message in there." She looked at me. "What do you think?"

I grinned. "I think the beautiful girl from afar should show me her dancing skills."

* * *

**Fluffy dancing coming up! You know you want it ;)**

**Drop us a review, we're always happy to hear what you think :3**

**x  
Skames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings, fellow Spashley fans! Sunday update already... Goodness.**

**Cheers to all those The Power of Rainbows (I actually wrote the whole name out! I think I may be coming out of my denial...) and Team Spirit readers who came over and checked our fic out. Nice to see familiar names ;)**

**I....aww. James is sitting next to me on the bed and he's kinda...stuck between the pillow and the wall so he looks like he's waving. God, I'm such a sucker for that bear xp You must forgive me.**

**_Warning_: All Spaiden and Ashden fans are forbidden from this fic...traitors. -pout-  
_Disclaimer_: Writing these each time is boring.... I think everyone gets the message anyway :3 Not our girls. (Don't need them, we have each other. And Skames. -sticks tongue out childishly, hiding Spashley poster behind back-)**

**

* * *

**

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

"Dream on, Davies," grinned Emma, a drink already in her hand. "Spencer's first dance is always mine. You can sit back and enjoy, though…"

I was still busy blushing due to Ashley's comment to really mind Emma dragging me away. And, true enough, ever since we had started to go out together, I had always given my first dance to Emma. An old tradition which dated back to my pre-teen shyness, and then when Emma realised that dancing up close with a hot blonde got guys much more interested in her… she kept it up.

Kyla had pulled her sister over to one of the tables in the corner, the latter pouting softly though slightly bemused. The bass was pounding in my ears, and without a drop of alcohol I already felt that special nightclub-high… or should I say perfect nightclub-high?

Emma, downing her drink and setting it on the bar, lead me to the main dance floor and started to dance. Joining her, I grinned slightly.

"Looks like you're having fun already!"

"Man, yeah! Have you seen the boys here? And Kyla has been really nice to me," she grinned back, still dancing.

"Err, yeah, Ashley has been..pretty nice to me too…"

Emma laughed, slipping her arms around my shoulders, stepping closer.

"I noticed. …So, tell me something…." She leant forwards, brushing her lips to my ears so that I could hear her whisper. "Are you going to have..fun..here?"

I bit my lip, eyes shining.

"Why the hell not."

She flashed me a grin, winking.

"Go show her what us Union Jacks can do, eh?"

"…How about you help me start off," I asked, tilting my head.

Emma got the hint and looked over to our table, checking that at least one of the Davies sisters was watching us. And sure enough, she was.

We had done this many times before… time to test it out in America. After all, that was what friends were for, right?

Emma instantly pressed her body closer to mine, slowing down the rhythm of her dancing as she moved against me, arms resting on my shoulders. I slid my hands down to her waist, pulling her hips closer, grinding into her. The trick was to get other people turned on without getting too bad ourselves.

Which was quite hard, sometimes.

Especially now that Emma's previous glass of..whatever it was, was starting to take serious effect and making her lose the notion of what, ah, gender I was. Only slightly smaller than me, her lips brushed against my neck, kissing my collarbone as my fingers twitched on her side. The beat accelerated, Emma now grinding into me as she slid up and down my body, using me as some sort of dancing pole.

I bit my lip, looking over to Ashley …and trying not to give too much importance to what Emma was doing.

The best part was that we were still in our (shortened) uniforms.

Gee, Mrs White would be proud.

Feeling Emma's leg press in between my legs I held her back lightly, looking into her vaguely hazed eyes.

"Em'.. slow down, we're just teasing, remember?"

She rolled her eyes but slowed down a little, still pressed right up against me. I trailed my hands up her back, doing some moves of my own, amused at the fact no one else in the crowd seemed too bothered by what we were doing.

Asides Ashley.

The song changed and I looked over to her expectantly, Emma holding onto my waist as she searched for the bar. I gave my friend a quick check up, briefly wondering what had been in her drink earlier. Well. She knew her limits, I hoped she'd respect them…because I had somebody else on my mind.

* * *

**Yes, short, but yes, update next Wednesday :) And promise, we've been working on that length thing.**

**Also, we're only 5 reviews away from that 100 review mark! That's amazing, seriously. All you guys are great, it's..delightful -Brit grin- Ah, and, the 100th reviewer (and all the following hundreds, if you missed the 100 mark xp) gets a...wait for it.....magnificent shout-out on the next author's note!!! Wow!!!**

**Come on, you know you want your moment of fan-fiction fame ;) (even if it's just for the cool alliteration)**

**xx  
Skames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday update!**

**Today is also Vivian and I's 9th month anniversary :) So excuse the short authors note ;) BUT the chapter is slightly longer. See? Told ya we were working on it :D**

**Also, massive shout out to LipstickLullabies for being our 100th reviewer! It's awesome, the amount of support we're getting on this :3**

**Warning: Underage drinking..or almost. xp  
Disclaimer: Only the Brits are our own characters. The rest, we're prepared to share :)**

**

* * *

**

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

Chapter 7

**Ashley's POV**

"Ah, that was fun," Emma smirked as the two got back to where I was sitting with a bunch of people I knew.

"Yeah, well, it was pretty decent for someone like you." I grinned back, slowly tracing the arm of the girl sitting next to me. What? I am known for not being able to keep my hands off beautiful girls. Who would want that anyway? Not Ashley Davies, now that's for sure.

"What's that supposed to mean? Someone like me?" She looked confused, her eyes slightly hazed because of the alcohol stirring through her system.

I shrugged and chuckled softly. "Church girl from England? Or simply the fact that you're not swinging that way?"

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying that it's only "decent", because I'm not gay? Guys can't tell the difference."

I burst out laughing. "But of course, Johnson. Guys are useless. They can't tell the difference, but rainbows like myself can." I looked at her, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"And what would that difference be, then?" Spencer suddenly showed up next to her friend, both of them now looking at me.

I smirked. "The difference between pretenders and…"the real stuff", if you get what I'm saying."

She furrowed her brow slightly as she listened to me. "I think Em dances just as good as any gay I've danced with."

I shrugged. "I'm not saying it's not good, but it's not…as good as it could be. There is a difference between dancing with a straight girl, no matter how good a friend she is, and a rainbow who knows how to appreciate a beautiful girl."

As I finished my sentence I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down her gorgeous figure, absentmindedly licking my lips. What I also couldn't help but notice was the glimpse in her eyes and quick furrowing of brow as she took in my hand which was still resting on the arm of the girl next to me.

Hmm, interesting…

"I can appreciate beautiful girls too!" Emma pouted, looking almost offended by what I'd just said.

"Oh? Is that so?" I smirked and got up, noticing a satisfied grin on Spencer's face which she didn't manage to hide fast enough as I let go of the girl next to me.

"Then… " I turned to Spencer. "Carlin, you can be the judge. Dance with me, and then you can decide on who's the best at appreciating beautiful girls like yourself."

Her eyes widened, looking almost panicked as she whipped her head to the side, staring at her friend who looked just as surprised. Before any of them got a chance to reply, I bowed and grabbed the blonde haired beauty's hand, placing a soft kiss there as I grinned at her.

Poor Emma. How was she supposed to know that she was dealing with one of King High's biggest party personalities? I almost felt bad for the girl. Almost. Then again, she'd stolen my dance with Spencer, and no one steals anything from a Davies. Especially not this Davies. And certainly not hotties like Spencer Carlin.

"You're only doing this so that you get a chance to dance with me, don't you?" Spencer smiled, raising an eyebrow.

I looked back at her, being the one leading the way to the middle of the dance floor. "If I only wanted a dance with you, Carlin, all of this wouldn't be necessary. I know you want to dance with me, after all," I winked as I gave her one of my special Davies smiles. They never failed me.

"You're so cocky, you know that?"

I grinned. "And you like it."

"Oh, what makes you so sure of that? For all you know I could hate it."

"The fact that you're still here talking with me? The fact that you're still holding onto my hand? Or maybe the fact that…" I moved closer, slowly placing my right hand on her hip, pulling her closer, "when I do this…" my fingers trailed their way to the small of her back, "you shiver?"

She swallowed, her breath becoming slightly uneven as I traced circles with my fingers while looking into her eyes.

"So, Carlin, am I right? You do kinda like me, don't you?" I smirked slightly, the fingers of my left hand hooking into the belt loops of her jeans and pulling her into me.

A weird sound somewhere from her throat was all that could be heard, but I ignored it as I leaned into her, my lips so close to her neck that all I wanted to do was lean in the last few inches that were separating us and suck on her slightly glistening skin. "You smell nice…" I mumbled into her ear.

"Erm… vanilla…" Spencer's voice was not at all like it used to be. Strangled, sort of. I quite liked it. I wanted more.

"Yeah?" I swayed slowly to the beat, grinning into her slightly, my lips brushing against her earlobe. "I like vanilla… Vanilla flavored ice cream is my favorite, did you know?" I smirked. And then licked up her neck slowly.

I tilted my head to the side for a moment, looking concentrated before returning my attention to the blonde in front of me.

"I must say I'm rather impressed, Carlin. I'd say you're almost as good tasting as vanilla ice cream. And that," I said and turned her around, my arms instantly wrapping themselves around her waist, my breath on her neck once again, "is quite the compliment coming from me."

"Almost?" She had miraculously managed to regain the required amount of self-composure needed to speak. I was shocked. She was a hard nut to crack. And you know what? I liked it even better that way. Yes, I definitely had found the jewel of all our new visitors. Remind me to send a thank you letter to the Queen, for sharing one of her beloved jewels.

"Almost," I whispered hotly in her ear as my hands found her hips and pressed her into me, both of us swaying in perfect sync to the music playing so loudly that it made it impossible to hear anything else. Except for her of course.

As the beat pulsating through the room became more sensual and slow for every second, I slowed down, feeling her body follow every movement I made. I grabbed her hand and turned her around so that we faced each other. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck as my own once again found their place around her waist.

"You're a great dancer," I smiled.

"But…? There has to be a but when it comes from you," she teased back, her fingers massaging my neck gently as we moved together.

"No buts," I shook my head slightly.

Then, as a second thought, I added: "Unless… I would definitely do your butt…"

She snorted. "I knew there would be a side note. You're quite predictable, you know that, Davies?"

"Ouch, that almost hurt, Carlin. Spontaneous is my middle name, after all," I winked and swirled us around once.

She laughed. "Yeah? What kind of spontaneous stuff would that be then?"

I tilted my head and looked at her. My right hand was cupping her cheek before I knew it, slowly bringing our faces together. I could feel the vanilla scent surround me completely, feel her minty breath on my lips as we drew closer.

In the next moment, all I could feel was a wave of coldness running through my body, my skin all slick and icky.

I gasped at the sudden shock. "What the…?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I was just walking past your girlfriend and you as you danced, and then someone bumped into me, and now my Orgasm is all over you… I'm so sorry!" The small brunette in front of me really did look like she was sorry. Which she should, really. Try having a cocktail spilled all over you; it's not a very pleasant experience.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Your orgasm?!"

Spencer's voice sounded at the same time as I spurted out the disbelieving outburst. We looked at each other. She was blushing slightly, looking somewhat shy.

"Erm…yes, I… it's the name of the cocktail," the girl said, looking back and forth the two of us, "anyway, I… should be going. I'm sorry for spilling my drink over you," she continued, looking at me, and then turned to Spencer. "And err… I don't have anything against gays. Go, Team Rainbow!" she cheered and patted the blonde on the head before she disappeared.

Spencer looked at me with surprise written all over her face. "What the… "Go, Team Rainbow"?"

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "It was rather cute though, don't you think?"

She scoffed. "Well, I'm not the one stinking of someone's "orgasm", at least."

Oh fuck. I'd almost forgotten about that. I pouted. "I'd rather it be yours."

"In your dreams, Davies."

Oh yes, Carlin, in my dreams…

* * *

**Tadaa! Go Team Rainbow!!!!!**

xx  
Skames


	8. Chapter 8

**Aah! We're 37 minutes late! Well, in our part of the world it is. Technically it's Monday for us already, hope you won't mind. Also we were answering reviews in a rush, so "**some of the review replies might seem ...a bit crazy ^^;, but that's okay, because I'm just like that pretty much all the time, and I'm still in pretty decent health**" quote-unquote my girlfriend.**

**I..god, fuck. I was about to write a decent author's note for you guys but my dear co-writer is being extremely distracting. So, uh, at the risk of ending up by writing something M rated, I'll just...quickly thank you for being such faithful readers.**

**And please notice the chapters are getting progressively longer xp**

**_Warning_: Oh no! The word 'sex' is mentionned! And there's toplessness! Fear!!!  
_Disclaimer_: My girlfriend, James, Skye and I make a very happy family. (**Spashley can just bugger off with Aiden's brat..**.)**

* * *

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

Chapter 8

Spencer's POV

Right, so to sum up what happened in the past few hours. I slut-danced with one of my best friends to provoke Ashley Davies, I got invited to dance with Ashley Davies, I danced with Ashley Davies, I received bad puns from Ashley Davies, I got turned on by Ashley Davies, I think I almost kissed Ashley Davies, and then Ashley Davies got a drink poured down her. And the author of the crime thought we were dating. And supports Team Rainbow.

Now that, _that_, has never happened to me in England. Or at least, not in that order. And not with Ashley Davies.

Without her it wouldn't be the same anyway.

We're now in one of the toilets of The Perfect Place (which are pretty perfect, I have to give it to them), trying to see how bad the damage is.

"I've never had an Orgasm poured down me, I don't know whether to be jealous or not," I grinned as I tugged at Ashley's top, wincing slightly.

"I've had many orgasms on me, but none as sticky and, ah…cold as this one. So no, don't be jealous."

Wait for it. Waaaaait for it.

"…But I can bring you to a better place to get orgasms, if you want…"

There you go. I know her already, I knew that was coming..

I rolled my eyes, shoving her shoulder slightly. We probably look a little queer, me standing in my shortened school uniform, and Ashley looking.. well, hot, but also wearing a wet and sticky top.

"I bet that place starts with a 'b'. And isn't the bar."

She turned to look at me

"It doesn't have to start with a b. It can be… w for wall, p for pool, f for floor, c for couch… t for toilets…"

"Yeah yeah, as afore mentioned, dream on, Davies. I'm not that easy," I grinned. "And we have to focus on getting you out of those clothes."

"Man, that sounded a little contradictory Carlin."

She's full-out grinning at me now, and I turn away before she catches me blushing. ..Yeah, so, I want to get her out of those clothes. Only because it must be uncomfortable, right? I mean, staying wet for so long…

Oh god, I've got such a gutter brain. This is what L.A. is doing to me.

"I can lend you one of my own t-shirts, since my suitcase is in your car…" I suggested, stifling a yawn.

Ashley nodded in response, her eyes lingering on my ass. This girl is so obvious, I can't decide if it's flattering or embarrassing.

"Good idea. Follow me, Carlin. ..c for car, too…."

"Oh god, just.. move!"

I laughed, pushing her out of the toilets and back into the pulsing heat of the nightclub.

"M for movie theater!" she yelled back at me through the crowd.

"Is that a date!?" I shouted back, my hand finding hers as I concentrated on following her through the mass of bodies.

"Do you want it to be? N for nightclub."

"Maybe."

"O for office!"

"You don't have an office!"

"It can be arranged, Carlin."

We finally got out of the club, both of us laughing like the goons we are.

"What is this, 'The Lesbian Alphabet For Sex Spots'?"

"Hey, don't laugh. I bet a load of queers would buy that book. Maybe we should write it, get rich and famous, appear on the Ellen Degeneres show, buy a house in France and fuck all day."

We had this discussion as we're heading for her car, our shoulders bumping against each other. I rolled my eyes and grinned nonetheless. All this girl seems to think about is sex.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Really!?"

"No. You sex addict."

"Oh come on, you can't blame me. Anyone would be addicted to sex with a hottie like you."

I was saved from having to answer that by us arriving to the car. She opened her boot for me and I pulled my case out.

"Right, what kind of top do you want?"

"I don't mind. The first one off the top pile should do just fine. After all, anything looks hot on me."

I have to agree. Even a drenched and slightly dyed blue top looks awesome on her. I hand her one of my Oxford shirts and raise my eyebrow when she grabs hold of the rim of her t-shirt.

"You're going to strip in the middle of the parking?"

"Well.. yeah. No one else is around. …Do you mind seeing me in my bra, Spencer?"

"I won't even bother answering that."

She smirks, lifting her top off over her head.

You know, I shower with naked girls all the time after PE at St Georges, but somehow seeing this girl in her bra gets me reacting much more. [and that's saying something].

But let's ignore that for now.

I watched as she buttoned up my shirt, absently zipping my suitcase back shut and lugging it back into the boot.

"Shall we go back in? L for lawn."

"Goodness, Ash. Will you ever stop?"

"B for beach. No. I think it's a good idea. You know I can speak French? Bonjour monsieur, ma petite amie et moi voudrions faire l'amour toute la nuit. Auriez-vous une chambre, s'il vous plait?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"I am not your petite amie, Davies."

"..You understood what I said?"

"Yeah. Hello sir, my girlfriend and I would like to make love all night. Would you have a room for us, please?"

"Okay, I'm impressed. I know French from touring with my dad. How come you speak it?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks, smiling slightly.

"I've been taking French class at St Georges for years now. And I've done several class trips to France…"

"Mhm."

We've reached the club entrance again and go in, looking for Kyla and co. We found them at our table, talking with some guy with, ah, green hair.

"Yeaaah!" Emma is slurring. "My dog is juuust like yours!"

Kyla, watching them, looked bemused. And Ashley, stood behind me, slipped her arms around my waist and pressed her lips to my ear.

"_V for Venice…"_ I shiver, ignoring the fact she almost licked my ear.

"Really? I didn't know you had a dog," the green haired boy continued, shooting a smile to Emma. He mustn't chat with drunk British girls in uniforms all that often…

"Uh huh," Emma nodded positively.

"_P for parc.."_ Ashley's hands were slipping under my top, causing my eyes to haze over slightly.

"So are Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retrievers common in England?" he asked, tilting his head.

I frowned slightly, putting my hand on Emma's shoulder. Which was extremely hard to do, considering Ashley was still happily breathing hot air into my ear.

"..Isn't your dog a Greyhound, Em'?"

"Heeeeey Spencer!" Emma exclaims as she sees me.

"Wait, you've got a Greyhound?" green-hair interrupted.

"_S for…sex shop?"_ Harhar, Ash.

Emma looked sheepish.

"…Yeah. "

"..So how is that "just like" my Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever? They're not similar at all."

"Well… it's… ah.. chocolate brown too…"

"_B for backstage.."_

"…Right. So your dog is just like mine because they're the same colour."

Emma nodded again. Kyla was grinning, I was trying to concentrate on what was going on, green-hair was bemused and Ashley was nudging me in the ribs.

"What?" I looked at her, doing my best not to look at her lips.

"Should we tell her that he's gay, so it really doesn't matter that her "Oh, we've got the same dog!" chat-up line has just failed?"

I laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly. I saw him making out with a guy as we were walking out."

In the mean time, green-hair had actually walked off, leaving a slightly confused Emma, and a very amused Kyla.

I looked at the group of girls with me, stifling yet another yawn. Ashley had pulled her hands away from my stomach, now that the attention was back on us…

"Well… I don't know about you girls, but I'm exhausted. We were up at four this morning in England, and I have no idea what time it is now…"

"Want to go home, then?" inquired Ashley, a glint in her eyes.

"Show you the flat?" Kyla smiled, getting up.

"Yes, please."

And that was my first night at The Perfect Place. I didn't get my kiss…. But I got a topless Ashley.

* * *

**I think we should publish a sex spot alphabet book. **

**Thanks for your reviews ;D**

**xx  
Skames**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Seems like late updates are turning into the norm here in Rainbow land... ^^; We're sorry for that. BUT! We hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. We're getting increasingly closer to the 200 review mark... soooo, gay as we are, we encourage you all to review (be it old reviewers or new ones- you'll all get soft, cuddly hugs from Skye and James ^^) so that we might get past it and aim for the next mark ;)**

**Oh, and as I write this, my wonderful girlfriend is sitting and drawing *dundundundun*... SPASHLEY! Which made me think of how cool it would be if you guys did they same (if you are of the artsy type of person who can draw, or at least pretend to, unlike me *sad puppy pout*), and then sent us the links :) It could be related to this story, or just be Spashley in general. The important (and interesting) thing would be to simply see how many other SoN talents there are hiding around out there. Remember, writing isn't the only talent we should value and encourage.**

**_Warning:_ Yes, yes, yes. It's gay. I think we all know that by now. That's why we keep reading, isn't it? ;)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Own nothing but the cheeky Brit characters, possibly a Lesbian Sex Spot Book, and the rest of this colorful mix of witty and laughable comments. **

* * *

Cross-Continental Kisses

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**  
**Ashley's POV

You know how you become so used to your surroundings that you don't really pay much attention to them anymore? Well, I realized that as I was walking in to our flat with our two guests following close behind.

"Oh wow," Spencer breathed and looked around with big eyes as I turned the light on.

Emma turned her head to Kyla. "How rich are you guys anyway?" Her face showed the same as Spencer's did – a mixture of awe, disbelief and surprise.

"Rich enough," Kyla replied, blushing slightly.

She was still not too used to having this much money. I, on the other hand, had lived like this pretty much all my life, so I'd grown accustomed.

"So, Carlin," I smirked. "Want me to show you around our F for flat?"

"What about you show the girls around while I call Chelsea and try to find out when we have to be at school tomorrow?" Kyla yawned and started dialing on her phone.

I nodded. Sure, why not? Wait a sec…

"School tomorrow?! Isn't it Saturday tomorrow?" I looked bewildered. I usually had a good grip on the days. After all, weekends were pretty much the highlight of the week.

She nodded, holding her phone next to her ear.

"Yeah, but we're supposed to meet up in the morning just for a short briefing, making sure that everyone is okay with their hosts/guests, and for general information, I guess," she said.

I looked over at Spencer and pouted.

"You're not planning on stealing more of my weekend days, are you?"

She chuckled. "Hey, that's no fair! It's not my fault, after all."

"Yeah, well… whatever. Come, let me show you around. Maybe we'll find some other interesting spots," I winked and grabbed her hand. "You too, Johnson. No matter how hilarious it can be to watch Ky on the phone," I nodded my head towards my sister who was flailing her arms as she chatted animatedly on the phone, "it gets tiring after a while. Besides, it would be too stupid showing up tomorrow with a black eye just because of my sister's poor lack of coordination."

I grinned as Kyla stopped up for a second to stick her tongue out at me.

"Right," I said, "let's go on this rainbowy tour to check out the flat of the hottest lesbian in L.A." I winked, emphasizing the word "hottest".

"Ok, so this is the living room." The room was decent enough, I suppose. Big enough to house hot parties, yet another one of my specialties, but not too big- it still had a comfortable feeling about it.

"Oh my goodness!" Spencer exclaimed, her eyes glued to one of the walls. Or rather, the shelves covering the wall. "Is that films?"

I nodded. "Yup. You see," I lowered my voice and looked around for the effect of it, then leaned closer to the two girls with a wide grin on my face, "I'm a closeted geek."

I chuckled at their bemused expressions.

"Check it out," I said and went up to the shelves. "They're categorized alphabetically. I've got categories like… Anime," I pointed to said category. "There are both whole series, and independent films there. Then I've got Comedy, and…" I continued pointing around.

"Disney!" Spencer chuckled.

I grinned. "I am completely in love with Disney. Especially the old classics. I mean, come on, The Aristocats, anyone? I love it, the cats are adorable! Then again, I'm lesbian, so it shouldn't come as a big surprise."

I continued going through some of the categories till we came to my definite favorite.

"Gay," I smirked and looked at them.

Emma just rolled her eyes and continued skimming through the Feel Good category. Straight girls are so predictable. Spencer on the other hand had tilted her head slightly to the side and was eyeing the films in the category I'd just pointed out.

Perfect opportunity. I sneaked my way closer to her, placing both of my hands on her hips as I breathed into her ear. "See anything you like, then?"

She gasped lightly and swallowed. "Uh, you've got Fingersmith."

I nodded. "Yes. It's hot. I especially like the sex scene." I grinned into her neck, feeling her shiver.

"Have you read it then? You know it's based on a novel, right?"

I nodded again. "Of course, Carlin. I know my lesbian culture, after all. Yes, I've read it, and other of Waters' books as well."

She chuckled. "For some reason, I'd never pictured you as the reading type, Davies."

Her eyes widened short after when I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Sssh!" I hissed out dramatically. "You can't have my name in the same sentence as "reading type", you know. What will people think?"

"Afraid of ruining your reputation as party girl nb.1?" She snickered.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Rainbows aren't afraid of anything!"

"Sure they're not," Kyla had suddenly entered the room and heard the last statement, "so why is it that every time you see a spider, you shriek like a penguin in desperate need of a clean pair of socks?"

Everyone stared at her.

"What kind of simile is that, Ky? Penguin in need of clean socks?! It's ridiculous!"

"Ah, well," she blushed, "my drama teacher said that we all needed to try to create original literary devices, not only copy the old and known ones."

I nodded. "Well… you've still got a long way, then."

I grinned at her sulky expression.

"You're in a drama group?" Emma tilted her head and looked at my sister, almost like she was in love with the girl or something.

Oh god, please don't tell me she likes theatre as well! Drama people are too weird- I can tell for sure after having lived with Kyla for the last couple of years. There is just too much…well, drama.

So, that's it. The two girls immediately started bonding over yet another thing, completely forgetting about the other people in the room.

I looked over at Spencer, who just looked after our friends as they left the room, with a cheeky grin on her face. As the voices became more and more distant, she also became aware of my gaze at her and looked right at me.

"It's kind of cute, don't you think? To see them together like that. I mean, they're really different, but at the same time, they have so much in common."

I pretended to look shocked [*author laughs loudly* I managed to write "socked"- just the perfect typo after Ky's simile XD].

"Spencer Carlin, did you just call my sister cute? In an indirect way, but still…" I grinned at her.

"What, do you want me to?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's really up to you, but I'd make sure to think things over. Like the fact that you'll miss out on…" I ran my fingers down my sides, swinging my hips slowly, the last word coming out in a husky whisper as I looked at her, "this."

Man, did I love the effect I had on this girl. She had lowered her lashes slightly, but was still looking at me with a hazed expression, her cheeks glowing like…like…a rose in the morning light. Ok, that was crap. I've never been good with similes or the like. That's more Kyla's thing. Then again, it seems it isn't really Kyla's thing either. Ah, whatever.

She licked her lips. "So tell me, Davies, do you do this to all the girls?"

"Do what, Carlin?"

"Work your charms on every girl you meet?"

I set up a thoughtful expression. "Pretty much, yes."

I chuckled.

"Wow, talk about making a girl feel special," she answered dryly.

"But you are special, Carlin," I said and stepped closer, my fingers stroking her neck gently, "I'm letting you stay in my house, after all." I winked.

"That line could almost have worked, if it wasn't for the fact that you don't have much of a choice. Every one of you guys needs to house one of us," she grinned.

I trailed my fingers slowly down her neck, past her pulse point, inching closer and closer to her collarbone.

"If I sincerely didn't want you here, I would have no problem convincing the teachers," I breathed hotly on her neck, following the same path as my fingers. "But," I continued in the same hushed voice, "I quite like you, so I don't mind you staying."

I stepped back, smirking slightly as she swayed dangerously without me supporting her.

It took her a few seconds to regain her composure before answering me.

"You quite like me, eh?"

I nodded.

"Yes, quite. But I have to admit that pancakes with chocolate, and a dash of whipped cream still manage to outweigh you."

"Oh really? Is that so?" The playful hint in her voice should be warning enough, but her lips were suddenly a tad bit too distracting. So distracting, in fact, that I didn't realize that she had pushed me against the wall and kissed my cheek until she had run out of the room, laughing softly.

"Cheek, Carlin, is that the best you can do?" I yelled and took off after her.

* * *

**Well, guys. That's all there is for now! Remember what we said in the AN above. ^^ Peace out, and of course.... GO TEAM RAINBOW!**


End file.
